


I See You Where I Shouldn't

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Co-Wrote This, Anal Sex, CURSED FIC, Curdled Content, Cursed content, I Should Not Write Drunk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Why Did I Write This?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rodrigue sees Lambert in Dimitri, especially where he really shouldn't





	I See You Where I Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written even any kind of smut. I'm drunk, this is mostly a cursed fic, don't know how it turned out this way. 
> 
> Wrote this on my phone, no beta, all mistakes are of my own probably from my drunkenness.

Rodrigue put him forehead against the wall. He shouldn't be watching this, but it looked like  _ them. _ Dimitri was like a son to him. It's his king, but also the son of his  _ king.  _ He looks so much like Lambert. Even as feral as he's become he looks so much like his father that Rodrigue's heart aches with such strong intensity that he can justify this to himself. This being watching Dimitri and his own son go at each other in such a way, an almost violent mating ritual, that no wonder the two of them keep so clothed. The bruises they inflict upon each other would last ages.

Goddess, why did his own son look so much like himself rather than his wife.

It really wasn't like what he and Lambert had. What he and Lambert had may have been a secret, but the two of them shared love. Gentle lovemaking and sweet preparation, not going at each other like beasts in the shared bathhouse (even if it was the middle of the night). Well, Dimitri treated Felix like he was just a bitch in heat. Felix, however, took it as best he could. Served his king in the way he needed at the moment.

Rodrigue was hard and aching watching them. Sometimes he wished Lambert would have taken him rougher. Left possessive bites and marks all over his body. He truly always belonged to Lambert, heart and body and soul. Just being called his Shield always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Dimitri took his mouth of a dark purple bruise on Felix's neck to stand up as Rodrigue pulled his leaking cock out of his clothes. He pushed Felix onto his hands and knees, murmuring words into his ear as he positioned him. A calloused hand trailed from neck along the spine to a puckered entrance, forgoing any oils and hastily pushing two fingers inside. Rodrigue shuddered, imagining the burn that must cause.

Dimitri made quick work of the preparation, if you wanted to call it that, before positioning himself behind his friend and shoving himself to the hilt. Felix cried out, pain and pleasure melding into one. Rodrigue increased the pace of hand following the brutal pace Dimitri set, knowing he wouldn't be able to last long anyways.

Felix came first, untouched as far Rodrigue could tell, painting the bathhouse tiles white. Rodrigue came next, a breathless  _ Lambert  _ whispered against the stone where he was hiding. Dimitri came last, nothing but grunt escaping his lips.

Rodrigue felt shame redden his face as he put himself back together. He left for his chambers as fast as could, leaving his washing for the morning. He didn't know yet whether or not he'd be able to enter again without imagining what he saw. 

He missed the aftercare, of Felix coming down from high to soft caresses and words. To strong arms carrying him back into the bath proper to wash away the spend. Of how their relationship wasn't without the same love and affection that Rodrigue and Lambert shared alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my own two hands. I'm sorry


End file.
